An Apple a Day
by Nillen
Summary: AU. Akashi Seijuurou is a young surgeon living together with a group of medical experts. And Kuroko Tetsuya, is their new neighbour, and perfect love interest. AkaKuro.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.

This is my first time posting a story for this fandom. Just a few warnings first.

**Alternate Universe (Medical), tints of OOC-ness, grammatical errors (unbeta-ed), and yaoi.**

There are tints of KiKuro, AoKuro, MidoKuro, and of course, my favourite, AkaKuro.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was Wednesday and the morning was a good morning. The house where a group of medical experts lived in was quiet, and peaceful. Birds could be heard chirping from the nearest trees and the gentle sound of winds breezing through them was relaxing.

Nothing could ever ruin this kind of beautiful morning, because it was a rare kind of morning and deserve to be enjoyed by each and every resident in the area.

"AOMINECHIIIII, DID YOU EAT ALL OF MY CEREALS?!"

Or not.

"WHO CARES IF THEY ARE YOURS?! YOU SHOULD'VE PUT THEM SOMEWHERE I CAN'T SEE THEM SO IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT! NOT MINE!"

"AOMINECHII, SO MEAN! AND IT'S JUST 7 IN THE MORNING!"

"CAN THE BOTH OF YOU KEEP IT DOWN? SOME PEOPLE ARE JUST NOT ACCUSTOMED WITH NOISY MORNING!"

"MIDO-CHIN, YOU'RE YELLING AS WELL."

"AND STOP EATING, WILL YOU? I CAN'T EVEN BELIEVE YOU'RE A DOCTOR!"

"MIDORIMACHII, JUST LET THE BIG BABY BE!"

"RYOUTA. DAIKI."

There was a doubled piercing, but high-pitched sounds of something sharp being thrown, and then there were screams of people in pain.

"SHINTAROU. ATSUSHI."

Another two piercing sound was heard and then there were some more screaming of people in pain.

In conclusion, it was just another ordinary morning for the residential area.

* * *

_At Teikou Private University, School of Medicine, there was a group of medical students known best for their perfect marks and skills. Although they took different specific field in medical school, they managed to keep up with each other and stayed on par together as the perfect five medical students. These five prodigies in the medical field were a close group of friends, and never once their scores dropped below the perfect marks and pointers. They graduated from high school earlier from their peers and since then had continuous succeeded in their studies; let it be for IQ or hands-on skills._

_These five prodigies, were also known as the Generation of Miracles._

* * *

"Geez, what got him extra grumpy this morning? We didn't even interrupt his sleep, he's the first one there in the kitchen for breakfast." Mumbled Aomine Daiki as he rubbed at his injured cheek. It was fortunate that he got away from the worst of it, but it still didn't lessen the pain. It was a deadly attack using scissor from a certain redhead doctor, but he barely managed to dodge out of instinct. It was what he learned by living together with Akashi Seijuurou for three years.

Kise Ryouta sighed dramatically as he as well mourned at the loss of strands of his hair due to Seijuurou's knife throwing episode this early morning. It wasn't even his fault in the first place, but he never did escape the punishment whenever the redhead felt like he needed to hurt a living being.

"Akashichii, so mean…" he whined and Midorima Shintarou beside him rolled his eyes at his childish behaviour.

"Akashi did spend the previous 36 hours on shift. And today he has to return to the hospital to finish all the piled up paperwork." The doctor with spectacles explained with his matter-of-fact voice, his face lacked of its annoyed tone, although he as well, was now supporting an injury on his forehead due to the Shogi piece the redhead had sharply thrown at him.

Murasakibara Atsushi, surprisingly, was saved from harm by the large bar of chocolate he was munching on when Seijuurou went berserk on them. The butter knife Seijuurou had thrown at him, however, did manage to fully penetrate the hard candy.

They were now exiting their two-storey house, ready to go to the hospital where they were working on, since it was only 15 minutes distance walk. Seijuurou told them to go first because he had something else to do before he could go back there, and they all agreed wholeheartedly.

Seijuurou was too much to deal with when he was in his bad mood, anyway.

However, when they were about to leave their front yard, their attention moved towards the house next to them.

"Eh? Someone moved in already?" Ryouta blinked his eyes in surprise. The house had been empty for almost six months now, and today they could see boxes at the front door of the house, and a car in its driveway.

"Mmm, yesterday I saw people talking there, but I gave them no attention because I was eating my snacks."

The other three men darkened at their giant friend's explanation.

'_As if you have ever given any of your attention to something else that's not your food!'_

"Probably just another family." Daiki stated with a bored tone, and Shintarou nodded his head in agreement.

"I bet the last one moved away because they couldn't handle us being their neighbour. This one shouldn't last more than a year like the last one." Daiki said some more and Ryouta pouted at his fellow housemate.

"It was all your fault, Aominechii, if you hadn't run around naked at the backyard-"

"Hey! It was at night, okay?! And we're having a party and I was _drunk_-"

"Mine-chin's excuse is so lame-"

"What the- you didn't do better than me! You climbed the tree singing Lady Gaga-"

"Can all of you just shut up? That was the worst birthday celebration ever. Let's not talk about this anymore." Shintarou's eye twitched in annoyance as he pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. Ryouta laughed at the remembrance of Shintarou's surprise birthday party that ended up so disastrous, even Seijuurou was speechless by it.

They kept on bickering as they made their way to their working place, passing by their new neighbour's house, the nearest kindergarten and their favourite café. Never did they know, a figure had been walking just behind them, a smile on his face as he listened to their bickering, although his eyes were fixed on his book.

* * *

"A new transferred doctor?" Shintarou blinked his eyes at the sudden announcement made by the Vice President of Rakuzan Private Hospital. Imayoshi Shouichi smiled his 'I-know-something-you-don't-know-and-I'm-enjoying-it' smile and both Shintarou and his partner, Takao Kazunari paled at the sight. They were having a short break in the hospital café when the other doctor decided to make his appearance. Apparently he was having his break as well, and decided to use it to taunt people around him.

Sakurai Ryou, a well-known nurse for his apologetic manner, looked so out of place in their table, since he was dragged there by the sadistic Imayoshi.

"So who is he? And where he was from?"

"Ah, he studied medicine in America, and last year he worked at a general hospital in Kyoto. He transferred here because of some…" another one of his creepy smiles, "… unfortunate circumstances. Or so, I heard."

Shintarou twitched an eye and Takao tried to laugh at the attempt made by Imayoshi to annoy the green haired doctor.

"America! So he must be very good! Right, Shin-chan?" Takao nudged him by his elbow, trying to evoke a response and Shintarou turned his twitchy eyes at his partner.

"Your place of belonging does not guarantee-"

A person walked passed them, his large build was enough to make Shintarou stopped halfway in his speech. His green eyes widened behind his glasses and he could see Imayoshi smirked at him from his seat across the table from him. Sakurai looked like he could just fainted at the sudden pressure in their surroundings, because right at that moment, that _person_ halted and returned to their table, only to put down his tray of food – or more likely, a mountain of food – on the table.

"Is this seat taken?"

* * *

"Ahhh! I can't believe I left my coat at home!" Ryouta wailed as he quickly made his way inside of their house, gold eyes frantically searching for a familiar pristine white coat. Once he found back his coat – just on the couch in Midorimachii's room, just how the heck he managed to lose it there, he didn't even know – he hurriedly made his way out to return back to the hospital.

When he has locked the front door to their house, he turned to his back and met face to face with a stranger with a pair of large blue eyes.

"Hello."

"…"

Ryouta stuck in his position, mouth gaped in sudden shock, and unable to respond. The stranger, however, found this to be oddly amusing as a small smile appeared on his pale white face.

"Hello." He tried again, and this time Ryouta managed to scream like a 5-years-old girl.

"W-WH-WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND SINCE WHEN YOU'VE BEEN THERE?!" Ryouta shouted and the stranger's smile widened a little bit.

"I've been here since you entered your house 10 minutes ago." He explained and looked down at his hands. Ryouta, who was still in shock, followed his line of sight and saw a box of meal being offered to him. The blue haired stranger – short, barely passed Ryouta's shoulder, but have a pair of amazingly blue, blue eyes – tilted his head slightly to one side and proceeded to push the box to Ryouta.

"Today I made bentos for lunch, and turned out my housemate forgot to bring his to his working place. I was just returning home to take some things when I saw this on top of the table. Since you're here, would you like to have this? It is not much, but I'd hate to see it go wasted." The shorter man explained with a soft voice, and Ryouta felt swayed at the way he looked at Ryouta underneath his long eyelashes.

"U-umm… okay… okay, thank you. Umm, I'm Kise Ryouta, and you are?" Ryouta took the offered bento with careful hands and the other man looked a bit surprised. Probably because he forgot to introduce himself in the beginning.

"Oh! I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, and I am your new neighbour. My housemate and I just moved in yesterday. It is nice to meet you, Kise-kun."

Ryouta smiled at the polite way his new neighbour introduced himself and rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous but embarrassed laughter. "Uhh, nice to meet you too, Kuroko-san! I need to get going now, I'm actually late for work."

Tetsuya looked at him with a small smile on his blank face, nodding his head slowly and turned to return to his own house. However, he stopped halfway just to look back Ryouta and offered him another pretty smile, one hand raised in a fist, as if he was giving a cheer for Ryouta.

"Have a good day at work, Kise-kun!"

Ryouta was left standing in his own frontyard, holding onto a box of bento with his white coat on his arms, gaping like a fish without water. His golden eyes were wide and his brain kept on replaying the smile Tetsuya just gave to him, although the said man was already gone. Five seconds later, blood spurted out from his nose and his face burned with extreme embarrassment.

'_KU-KUROKOCHIIIII! SO ADORABLEEEE!'_

* * *

"Haaa? I'm free now why should I leave you alone?" Daiki yawned as he rubbed his face with his palm. Momoi Satsuki rolled her eyes at her childhood friend's behaviour, hands on her hips with a scowl on her face.

"Dai-chan, you're supposed to wait at your own office! That way it will be easier for people to search for you. Go now, shoo!" She tried to pull him off her couch in her office, but the dark skinned doctor still refused to get up. She sighed loudly and smacked him on his head instead.

"Ouch! That hurts!"

"Are you sure you have no work to handle today?"

"Yeah yeah, I already confirmed everything. I'm free the whole day, because the next three days I won't even leave the operation room. Imayoshi is on today by the way."

"I thought today's free time is for you to finish all your paperwork."

"Paperwork's boring. Just let me be here, I need my sleep."

Satsuki whined in frustration, almost close to tear her hair out at Daiki's half-hearted responses.

"You need to wait at your department in case if they got too much problems."

"They'll page me if they need me."

"Dai-chan!"

"Fine, fine! Geez, no wonder you're still single up until now. So noisy." Daiki grumbled as he sat up on the couch, and yawned some more. Satsuki looked at him with dropped jaw and proceeded to hit him some more on his head.

"Stupid Dai-chan! Go back to your office!"

Once the dark skinned doctor was kicked out from her office, Satsuki huffed as she gathered all the glass tubes consisted of chemical substances on her table. She put them on a tray and checked whether all of them were enough before she go and place them inside of the pharmacy clinic. The pink haired pharmacist then left her office with the tray of chemical tubes, mumbling in irritation at the thought of a certain navy haired doctor.

"Stupid Dai-chan, always so insensitive, he's just the same, no one wants his stupid head anyway, so stupid- ahhh!"

Satsuki gasped as she collided with another person; the tray she was holding onto crashed onto the unfortunate soul and fell down on the floor. The other people in the hallway stopped in their path, too shocked to help but Satsuki didn't even pay her attention to them at all.

The man that she collided with was holding on her arms with his own, preventing her from falling down to the floor as well. Her face was cushioned by his firm chest and he smelled so wonderful Satsuki almost forget the acidic smell of chemical that was now tainting his shirt.

"Miss, are you all right?"

_Chemical_?

"Waaah!" Satsuki quickly pulled away from the man, her eyes widened in shock at the sight of a blue haired man and his drenched left arm.

"Oh my God, your arm! You need a doctor! I'm so sorry! We need to get you to see a doctor!" Satsuki wailed as she grabbed the man and tried to pull him to the nearest room she knew. She was too panicked to even realize that she could as well treat the injury herself.

"Please don't panic, I'm okay, it's just a burn," the stranger tried to calm her down by grabbing her arm too, and that stopped her from dragging him away with her. She took a deep breath to calm herself down and her eyes finally caught the sight of a pair of bright blue eyes belonged to the stranger.

'_What? So beautiful…'_ Satsuki blinked her eyes as the man gave her a small smile.

"Are you all right?" The man asked her carefully, as if he was expecting her to go mad with panic again. Satsuki gaped at the blue haired man, didn't even register the fact that she was still holding onto his chemical drenched arm.

"I…I'm okay…" Satsuki stuttered, blushes started to taint her cheeks as the stranger gave her another small, relieved smile. "I… thank you for helping me… Y-You need a doctor. I'm so sorry, you need a doctor."

Satsuki lowered down her eyes from staring openly at the good looking stranger, and her free hand grabbed the nearest person wearing a doctor's white coat, who passed by them.

"Momoi?"

The voice sounded familiar, but she gave no attention to it as she explained with a small voice.

"Can you please help this man and clean up his burns? I'm so sorry I need to go." Satsuki murmured under her breath and quickly left without waiting for any response. She ran as fast as she could, away from the stranger and the doctor she just requested a help from. Her face was burning hot from embarrassment and shyness.

'_Oh God, he's so handsome!'_

* * *

Tetsuya was left behind with a green haired doctor, his blue eyes blinked in confusion at the sight of the pink haired lady who just left them so quickly. He was about to turn back and take his leave when another hand grabbed onto his sleeve.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Tetsuya looked up at the taller man, blue eyes widened in confusion at the sight of the spectacled doctor. He tried to find an excuse to leave the area because he was there just for a check-up – in which he just did – but the doctor had him in a firm grip.

The doctor ordered for a cleaner to clean up the mess that the woman left behind, grumbling under his breath about how irresponsible Momoi was being, and Tetsuya gulped nervously.

"Umm, it's just a burn-"

"She just drenched you with chemicals-"

'_She didn't mean to-'_ he wanted to fight back, but the green haired doctor looked so serious he couldn't even opened his mouth.

"-I need to see the injury. Come with me."

Tetsuya suppressed a sigh from escaping as he followed the doctor who was already making his way to his office. His office was close to the area and it wasn't long before Tetsuya found himself sitting on a chair while the doctor applied ointment on his burn with careful gestures.

The name on his white coat stated 'Midorima S.' and Tetsuya smiled a little at how fixated the doctor was at doing his job. Midorima wrapped his injured arm with a bandage after he was done, murmuring some complicated things under his breath and Tetsuya bet he was calculating how long the injury would take to heal and what should he give Tetsuya as the medicine.

"Done. You clean to clean up the burn three times a day and put the ointment as scheduled. I'll give you your prescription." He finished the bandage with the perfect wrap, and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his noise using his middle finger. Tetsuya nodded his head meekly as he looked up to see the doctor face to face.

"All right. Thank you, Doctor Midorima-kun. You're such a good doctor." Surprisingly, the doctor's cheeks started to redden but he only looked away and coughed uncomfortably.

"It's not much, but that's all I can do. Just be careful of the wound. If the burn feels irritating or itchy, come back here. I'm not sure what kind of chemical she threw at you, but I don't think they are dangerously harmful." The doctor continued to explain and Tetsuya offered him another small smile.

"Umm, do I have to leave any information to you? Since I'm here all of sudden and I didn't register at the counter…" Tetsuya bit his lower lip and he didn't see the way Midorima was staring at him with wide green eyes and slightly red cheeks.

"Just… here, write down your information here and I'll send it to the counter later. And take your prescription at the pharmacy afterward."

The doctor gave him a blank paper and Tetsuya nodded his thanks. He wrote down his name, identity card number, address and phone number on the paper before exchanging it with the doctor's prescription for him. However, before he left, he bowed down to the tall doctor with a grateful smile on his face.

"Thank you, Doctor Midorima-kun. I hope we'll meet again." He smiled with his eyes closed and quietly made his way out the door.

Shintarou blinked his eyes at the closed door, his cheeks red with blushes as he huffed.

"What was she thinking? That was so dangerous." He muttered annoyingly and looked down to see the name of the name he just treated.

"Kuroko Tetsuya… and his phone number." Shintarou blushed some more, though his face remained irritated. But then his green eyes widened at the sight of a familiar address on the piece of paper.

"Eh? Isn't that..."

* * *

"Ahh geez, why is people so noisy about the new doctor?" Daiki grumbled as he finished a file from his thousands of paperwork. Atsushi munched on his snacks as he watched the dark skinned doctor tried to glare a hole onto the mountains of papers. Unfortunately, the trick would never work… unless if you were a certain red haired Akashi.

"He is very good. The reason why they put you off today to finish all your paperwork is because he is doing a very good work." Atsushi explained offhandedly and Daiki felt a vein popped in his forehead.

"Well, he'll never be as good as me. I'm the best doctor for A&E Department." Daiki shot back and Atsushi only shrugged in response as he finished the last of his snacks. He blinked down at the now empty package and made an unhappy face. Daiki rolled his eyes at him.

"Why are you even here, Murasakibara?"

"Haa? Aka-chin kicked me out because he dislikes living being at this moment. Muro-chin told me to take half an hour off because he said he can handle everything alone at this moment. And I can't find someone else that is not busy enough to company me. And now all my snacks are finished."

'_You big baby, I wonder how you are a doctor?!' _Daiki stared at him with his unamused expression and Atsushi made another unhappy face.

"Go buy a new one. Geez." Daiki shooed him out with a wave of his hand and Atsushi stood up from his seat to do as what he was told. But before he left the office, he could heard Daiki mumbled under his breath, and it made him shrugged again.

"The only one who can beat me, is me."

"You wouldn't know if you didn't find out, Mine-chin."

* * *

"Ahhh." Atsushi stared at the vending machine contained snacks and drinks, his purple eyes blinked lazily at the sight of all the food inside it, and then he looked back down at his almost empty wallet.

"I don't have enough cash…" he spoke to himself, and then looked back at all his favourites caged inside of the large box. He wanted to just kick the machine and see whether any of those snacks would fall down, but the last time he did that, the vending machine broke down and Aka-chin gave him a hit on his head for his idiocy for food.

He continued to stand in front of the machine, eyes fixed at a particular snack he wanted to munch on this moment. All the people who passed by him were confused at the sight of a tall purple haired man wearing a white doctor's coat, who was close to drooling. He didn't even know how much time had passed but he did know that Muro-chin would start looking for him soon if he didn't show up at the mortuary in the next half an hour…

"Ding."

Atsushi blinked his eyes when a pale white hand pressed onto the button he had been staring at. The snack he wanted fell down into the receiving box, and a person reached down to take it. Atsushi's eyes were wide as he watched a blue haired man took the snack and turned to look back at him.

'HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN STANDING NEXT TO ME?!'

Fortunately, Atsushi's face remained natural as the stranger offered him the snack.

"Hello. I've been watching you standing here for the last 10 minutes. I figured you'd want this?"

'10 MINUTES, ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!'

Atsushi took the snack with a trembling hand, and the stranger stared at him with his pair of large eyes.

"I'm Kuroko. Enjoy your snack, Doctor Murasakibara-kun." He nodded his head at Atsushi and Atsushi wondered where the blue haired stranger knew his name. Before long, he remembered that he still had his coat on and his name tag was fixed there on the coat's right chest.

"Umm, thank…" Atsushi blinked his eyes and paled when he realized he was now all alone in the hallway. "… you."

He couldn't even move from his position as he held onto his gift, bought by a blue haired ghost and never in his life had he believed he would finally see the darker side of his job.

"Atsushi? I've been looking for you!" From far, he could hear Muro-chin called for him, and Atsushi turned to look at the shorter pathologist with a shaky but traumatized smile on his face. Muro-chin stopped right in front of him, concern clear on his face.

"Atsushi?" he carefully asked, one hand reaching out to hold onto Atsushi's shaking shoulder.

"Muro-chin…" the purple haired pathologist gripped the snack tight in his hand, "I just met a kind ghost named Kuro-chin."

* * *

It was five in the evening and Daiki made his walk back home alone, yawning as remembered back the incident right before he left the hospital. He saw the new doctor rushed from the A&E gate, running along the other two doctors into an emergency room. He looked so focused on his job, asking for information about the current victim from a nurse who was also with them. Once he entered the emergency operation room number five, Daiki asked for his name from the nurse at the counter.

He thought that maybe he should do some research on the new doctor's record once he got home. He finished a quarter of his paperwork anyway, that should be fine to push Imayoshi and Alex off his back for another week. What a successful accomplishment, he grinned at himself.

As he walked passed by the kindergarten close to their residency area, his eyes caught a sight of children playing basketball together. Smirking, Daiki turned back and made his way to the entrance of the kindergarten.

There, he saw a short blue haired man was readying to make a shot for the basket. He leaned against the gate and watched with sharp eyes as the man dribbled the ball, and then made the shot.

It caused his eyes to widen in shock, because although the children were cheering happily for the man when he shot, his shot was… his shot was…

"Aww, Sensai, you missed!"

… His shot was so horrible Daiki felt like he could just die right at this moment.

"You missed again!" Another of the children pouted at their teacher, and Daiki had to step in because he couldn't bear the thought that such devastatingly horrible shot could even exist in this universe.

"Hey." He called out and the young teacher and the children turned to look at him. Daiki blinked his eyes at the teacher. He was short and young, had a pair of large, sky blue eyes and a mop of blue hair. His skin was pale white and he was flushed with sweat.

"Umm… I'm sorry but you can't enter the kindergarten without any proper business." The teacher frowned at him and Daiki decided he didn't like the way the frown tainted the teacher's adorable face.

"I know, I'm sorry but…" 'You suck so much at basketball I just need to rescue the kids from further life ruining event,' "… But I like basketball too. Maybe I can demonstrate a bit?"

He tried his charming smile and watched with a proud feeling when the teacher blushed a bit.

"Umm…"

"Sensei, let him play, we want to see him play too!" the kids tugged at his pants and the blue haired man gave Daiki an uncertain smile before he looked back down at the kids.

"All right… but one shot only, okay?" he told the kids with a stern face and they cheered happily at him. Daiki took the ball from the ground, testing the weight with one hand – it had been weeks since he last got a chance to play basketball with his housemates – and smiled at the spectators.

"Okay, kids, you guys are about to see the best basketball shot in the world." He winked at them and the children cheered him on happily. The teacher rolled his eyes at him but Daiki liked the way a small smile stayed on his lips. He gave his briefcase and coat to the teacher to hold for a moment, murmuring 'Cheer me on' to the man, which resulting to the teacher's sudden blushes on his cheeks.

"Just make the shot already."

Daiki laughed good-heartedly and turned to look at the basket, his hand already dribbling the ball with skilful hand.

"All right, Sensei."

* * *

When the last parents came to take their child home, Daiki turned to look at the blue haired teacher who was still watching the family with a small smile on his face.

"So, you're a new teacher, never seen you here before?" Daiki asked, trying to sound casual but the way the blue haired man was smirking a little at him, he knew he sounded as nervous as how his heart was beating at the moment.

"Yes. I just moved here yesterday, and tomorrow is my official first day at Seirin Kindergarten. But I'm so bored at home so I decided to just come in today." He explained and Daiki nodded his head. He took a look at his watch and groaned when he realized it was already six. The teacher looked up at him, understanding clear on his face as he offered back Daiki his coat and briefcase.

"I'm so sorry for stealing your time. It was supposed to be one shot only but they looked so excited and I-"

"Nah, it's okay. I enjoyed it as well. They looked so amazed, I couldn't stop playing." Daiki grinned at the young teacher and he lowered down his slightly reddening cheeks at the obvious tease in Daiki's voice. He was the one who first gasped 'Amazing' under his breath when Daiki made his first shot, and it was embarrassing for the both of them.

Daiki faked a cough and looked somewhere else to gather some courage, before he looked back at the shorter man.

"I'm Aomine Daiki, anyway. My house is in the Touou Residential area."

The teacher gave him a small smile and nodded his head.

"I forgot that we haven't introduced ourselves to each other. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. It's nice to meet you, Aomine-kun." He gave a small bow at the taller man and Daiki faked another cough out of embarrassment.

"Tetsu, huh?" he mumbled under his breath, trying the nickname with ease and watched as the blue haired man tilted his head slightly to one side. Then Daiki offered him a fist bump, grinning at Tetsu's surprised face.

"Nice to meet you too… Tetsu. Let's play again someday!"

Tetsu laughed a bit by his childish behaviour, but still returned his fist bump with a gentle thump of his own.

"Yes, Aomine-kun. Let's play again someday."

* * *

_'Ahh, what a tiring week.'_

Akashi Seijuurou walked out from a restaurant, his shoulders were already aching and stiff with stress. It was near nine pm and everyone had returned home except from him and Ryouta, who had to stay back at the hospital for extra hours. He wanted to just go home and sleep, but he was craving for tofu soup and everyone at the house was a failure when it came to cooking.

(Seijuurou excluded because he never tried cooking, so that didn't mean he's a failure in it.

…Or so, he thought.)

He just had his tofu soup at a restaurant in the town, his favourite place, and was now heading home. He managed to get night shift for tomorrow, so he would spend the whole night and the next morning sleeping peaceful. He could only hope that the idiots wouldn't make too much noises tomorrow morning, or death would be absolute.

Seijuurou quietly sighed, tightened his grip on his doctor's coat as he made his way to his residency area. It was raining heavily an hour ago, and he got stuck at the restaurant. He did get an eye rest, but his whole body was aching for a full rest.

He was nearing the traffic light for people to cross road, and watched as the green light turned yellow. However, his eyes caught a sight of a man who was just about to cross the road in last minutes, but the cars already started to drive forward as if they didn't even realize the person's action.

A sane driver would have waited since the green light was still lightened when the stranger stepped onto the road. Realizing that he had a few seconds to save the innocent soul, Seijuurou quickly stepped forward and grabbed the person's waist from behind using one arm.

He managed to pull back the smaller person, causing their bodies to turn away from the rushing traffics, with Seijuurou's arm around his waist and another holding on the back of the person's head. Their eyes caught each other in the fast but intense moment, as Seijuurou turned around and his back way now facing the traffic.

Seijuurou didn't know what happened but now he had a smaller young man with a pretty face; a stranger with wide blue eyes and pale blue hair, in his arms. The man was breathing slowly but heavily, probably because of the sudden rush from an avoided accident, and his cheeks were red from surprise and… something else.

* * *

Tetsuya gasped when he was pulled back from behind. The man who rescued him from an imminent death pulled him into his arms as he turned them away from the busy traffic. His hands had released the plastic bags full with groceries onto the ground, and found themselves grabbing onto the front of the red haired man's trench coat. The stranger, caught his eyes in that short moment of life and death, and Tetsuya found himself entranced by the pair of oddly beautiful red-yellow heterochromatic eyes.

It didn't even help that he was a handsome looking man, and smelled so wonderful that Tetsuya started to blush heavily.

They stay fixed in their position for a moment, both too shocked to move and Tetsuya had to breathe slowly, afraid of breaking the unintentionally intimate and surprisingly beautiful silence that they were having. The stranger, fortunately didn't look any better because he was looking at Tetsuya with fascinating eyes, and his cheeks were slowly starting to redden as well.

"Umm…" Tetsuya reached out a tentative hand, wanting to touch the stranger's beautiful red locks and the stranger's eyes didn't even leave his own. The only difference that Tetsuya could felt was that his arm around his waist tightened to pull Tetsuya even closer to him.

Then slowly, Tetsuya realized that their faces were already a few inches apart, and he could see their breathing mixed in the cold air of the upcoming winter.

Beautiful, intense, real-

"Swooosh!"

"Ahhh!" Tetsuya pulled away in surprise yelp as a car passed by too close to the sidewalk and too fast, causing water puddles splashed against the redhead's back. Tetsuya promptly paled at the sight, blue eyes wide in shock and mouth agape. The redhead, however, remained immobile although his whole body was now drenched with muddy water.

"Aa-aahh-aahhh..." Tetsuya paled, was torn between apologizing, helping the stranger, or just run away. He was oozing a strong deathly aura, although he stayed frozen in his position, and that his face was now darkened with a crazy mad grin on it.

"I…I-I'm so sorry!" Tetsuya clenched his eyes shut in guilt, but quickly proceeded to take out his handkerchief and helped to wipe the redhead's wet face. He pulled the man away from the sidewalk, and closer to the shop next to them as he helped to dry his face.

The redhead looked up at him with his pair of heterochromatic eyes, sharp and menacing but at the same time, grateful, and Tetsuya felt his breath being stolen again.

"I'm so sorry…" Tetsuya whispered softly against the taller redhead's skin, their bodies back being so close with only inches away. His blue eyes sought the redhead's, wanting to see what he was feeling since it was so hard to read his expression. Tetsuya wanted to bring him to somewhere warm since it was still cold due to the recent heavy rain, and he was soaked heavily. But to his surprise, his wrist was grasped in a firm hold by the redhead, and Tetsuya softly gasped as the heterochromatic eyes gazed right through his soul.

"Today…" the redhead stranger started with a soft and quiet voice, but still strong, still resolute, and Tetsuya wanted to melt into the ground when he continued his sentence with a small smile slowly appearing on his handsome face.

* * *

The walk back home was quiet, as Tetsuya held the bags of groceries closed to his chest and his cheeks warmed with red embarrassment. His head was lowered down and halfway hidden by the bags, but he couldn't stop smiling at the sight of a full digits phone number scrawled on his right palm.

"Akashi-kun," he murmured quietly under his breath and grinned at the memory of a certain redhead writing down his numbers in his hand and taking Tetsuya's in his own.

When he was finally home, Kagami Taiga was already waiting at the front door with a raised eyebrow on his usually stern face. Tetsuya smiled at him and quickly made his way closer to Taiga with a happy air around him.

"You're home! Kagami-kun, you wouldn't believe what happened to me today. Today I met our neighbour Kise-kun and then I…"

* * *

Seijuurou smiled as he made his way back home. He and Tetsuya had parted way at the town, because apparently he had to return back to the hospital for an urgent surgery. It was a hard job, being the head of the Department of Surgery at Rakuzan Private Hospital, but Seijuurou was in the top three best surgeons in Japan and he was proud of his title.

While carrying his white coat and his equally wet trench coat on his arm, he ran his hand through his red strands of hair. Tetsuya had looked so adorable, a blushing mess in his arms when he gave his first smile to the shorter man, and Seijuurou was already starting to miss him.

He was nearing his house when he saw that the house next to them was now occupied with a resident, assuming that by the lights on inside of the two-storey house. Saying nothing at the new neighbour's appearance, Seijuurou quietly made his way toward his house and unlocked the door.

From the outside, he could hear Daiki and Shintarou fighting over the remote control, Ryouta whining about how tired he was and someone should love him more in the house, and Atsushi's continuously snacks-munching sounds.

Shaking his head, Seijuurou let a small smile and entered the house with an easeful feeling inside of his heart as he remembered the words he told Tetsuya earlier.

"Today is a good day, indeed."

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Please review.


End file.
